This invention relates to a printer and more particularly to the feeding of recording paper.
In a conventional printer, continuous recording paper is stored behind or below the printer and fed out therefrom. A sheet of cut paper is stored behind, above or by a printer and fed out therefrom.
In such printer, it is difficult to supplement recording paper, to ascertain the remaining quantity of paper, and to operate the printer easily.